A little fun
by Mr.Stopin105
Summary: When Marceline gets an idea to watch Finn it turns into something more! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

An Adventure Time Fan-Fiction

Marceline was on her way to the Candy Kingdom to see Bubblegum. On her way she passed Finn, now 16 he looked handsome and was pretty muscular. She said hi and passed him with ease. But then an Idea hit her, what if she spied on him with Bubblegum? They both had a secret crush on the young boy, and Bubblegum would probably want to study him because she was a scientist. " Hey Bonnie!" Marceline greeted her friend when she walked through the doors to her lab. " Hey Marceline! I've got the picnic basket all ready and I-" " Bonnie, I've got the perfect thing we could do tomorrow!" Marceline interrupted the gummy princess with a excited squeak. Bubblegum got curious and questioned, " Well, what's this PERFECT idea?" " Bonnie, why don't we spy on Finn all day tomorrow!? I mean he is a mysterious hero of Ooo..." Marceline explained her idea to Bubblegum with glee. Bublegum thought for a minute and agreed. " Now, where should we eat?"

Bubblegum woke up to a certain vampire prodding her got up, grabbed her gear for the day, and set out for Finn's house. They arrived at around 4:45. Finn was still sleeping but woke up at 5:00. ' Aww man, best sleep of my life' Finn thought to himself as he climbed out of his bed. He went to a little area behind his bed and walked out fully changed. " Had I known about that little area I'd be there watching! Hehe!" Marceline giggled from their hiding spot in Finn's house. Finn climbed the ladder downstairs and grabbed some cereal. He gobbled that down quickly and set out the door for an adventure. He wandered around completely un-aware that he was being followed. He heard a scream for help and naturally ran towards the sound. Jake was off with Lady being a dad. When Finn found the scream he saw it was a little candy person that was being carried by a giant slime monster. " Put the gumdrop kid down!" I screamed up at the moster in anger. When he just sat there and continued walking I ran towards his legs. First I chopped his left leg off, causing him to fall. " Hey, I'm here. Now, go run back home." I instructed the gumdrop kid as I pulled him out of the slimy mass. I finished it and wiped the goo off of my sword. I sheathed it and walked off.

Finn did many things in the time that the girls were following him. He walked home with glee at the hero things he had done for the day. He walked in and sat on the couch. He looked at the clock and saw it was 4:00. " Aww Yea!" Finn screamed as he ran out of the door. The girls looked at each other before they ran after the fast 16 year old. He took about 15 minutes to get to his destination. It was his favorite swimming spot. A little lake tucked in the back of the forests surrounding Finn's house. " Aww Man Marcy, He's gonna swim!" Bubblegum giggled in excitement as they sat and watched from a bush. Finn took his shirt off, revealing scared and muscular chest and arms. The girls watched in awe. He took his hat off revealing his beautiful long blonde hair. " Wha- his hair is perfect!" Marceline mumbed under her breath. Then came his shorts. He took those off and soon followed his underwear. He cupped himself as he walked over to a giant cliff over the lake. Finn backed up preparing for the jump. He ran foward and jumped into a twirl on his back. The girls were excited and surprised that Finn swam naked.

Both girls had gaped mouthes. Finn landed in a cannonball and began to swim. He enjoyed his time in the lake, completely oblivious that the girls were watching. He then sat in the water, waving arms and legs in utter unison so he could float in ease. He swam for a little under half an hour, until the girls had enough. They stood and revealed themselves. Finn screamed and went underwater for as long as he could. He resurfaced and questioned, " Where'd you come from?!" Marceline thought of a good idea to cover there tracks. " Well Finn, we came here to swim obviously!" Marceline lied and nugged Bubblegum. " Yea Finn, we didn't think you'd be here." Bubblegum continued the lie. Finn quickly began to worry. He thought up a few plans but they all led to failure in his mind. " Oh, s, sure come on in, the water's great!" Finn got out quickly, feeling confident about himself. The girls were shocked, they hadn't thought he'd react this way. Bubblegum thought a little then stripped to her bra and panties. Finn blushed but then just swam underwater to avoid them seeing his blush. Marceline did the same and they jumped in. Finn's golden locks slumped onto his face, covering his embarrassed blushing face. While they were under the water Finn ran or swam, as fast as he could to his clothes. He grabbed them and ran back to the water. The girls submerged and Finn was already back where he was before, except this time he was getting clothes on under the water. Marceline swam towards him and dunked him in the water and held him there. Finn wasn't ready but managed to flip her and she fell backwards into the water. Bubblegum sneaked up behind Finn and dunked him from behind, and brushed his shorts. ' How did he do that?' she thought to herself before Finn got out of the water. Marceline saw his shorts and her mouth dropped. She swam over to Bubblegum and whispered, " How did he do that?" " I don't know!" Bubblegum answered franticly. Finn was fiddling with his towel when Marceline walked behind him and pulled him back into the lake. Finn was enjoying his time with his two favorite 'Lady' Friends. Finn relaxed and floated on his back with a slight smile and closed eyes. " Bonnie, I've got an idea." Marceline whispered into Bubblegum's ear. " Really, do tell." Bubblegum whispered back, curiously. " Well, don't you think he'd enjoy a little teaching?" Marceline giggled into Bubblegum's ear who pulled away. Bubblegum in shock whispered back, " Well, he is pretty handsome..." Bubblegum replied, looking at Finn.

Finn was laying on his back when he was bombarded by both girls at once. He was surprised when he was dunked and didn't think of a way he could get out. He struggled and got out of their hold and swam away. He managed to get out and climb the cliff without them noticing. He ran forward and jumped while screaming, " MATHMATICAL!" He did a giant cannon ball and splashed both of the girls with it. The girls laughed and splashed him back. He happily accepted their silent challenge and splashed them playfully. He laughed and fell back into a floating position. The girls did too and they floated in a giant triangle. Marceline decided that it was time. She got up and waddled over to the floating Finn. She stroked his chest which caused him to shiver. Bubblegum saw that and swam over to the two. She ran her fingers through his golden hair and twirled a couple times. Finn felt a little weird but he just sat there. He floated along with the girls as they moved him through the water. Marceline went to unbutton her bra when Finn asked in shock, " What are you doing?!" Finn released himself from their hands and swam onto shore to grab his stuff. " It's okay if you swim in the nude, but I can't break my morals and see a girl nude." Finn blushed as he grabbed his towel and began drying off. Marceline grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the water. " It's ok Finn, I want you to see~" Marceline whispered into Finn's ear causing a shiver to crawl down his back. " Uh, o, ok. I guess if you want me too..." Finn mumbled under his breath as he continued to float with ease away from the girls. Bubblegum swam over to the floating boy and pulled him into a passionate kiss as he motioned his body so he was supported by his legs. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He felt her tongue plead for entry, he hesitated and complied. Their tongues played with the others until he broke away for air. Marceline slithered over and hugged him from behind. He put his hands on hers and fell into the hug. " Alright Lady, this is the perfect place. The pups can swim and have fun while we- Finn?!" Jake stopped mid sentence when he saw Finn standing with the two girls. Finn ran out of the water to greet Jake. " Yo what up man, hey kids!" The pups tackled him to the ground and he playfully wrestled with them. He got up when the kids ran to greet the girls who were walking out of the water. " Finn, dude I'm gonna have a picnic with my kids man, can we get some family time?" Jake pleaded in a whisper. " Sure man, now don't do Tier 15 in front of your kids." Finn joked and punched his brother in the arm. " Come on guys!" Finn called to the girls as he got his clothes on and waved to the girls who did the same. " Race ya to my house!" Finn called out as he began running towards the grassy plains.

When he arrived he saw the girls close behind. " Haha! I won!" He boasted walking into his room to shower. " Hey, I'm gonna take a shower quickly, I'll be out soon!" Finn called from upstairs to the girls. " Think we should join him?" Bubblegum questioned with a sly smile. The girls climbed the ladder to Finn's room quietly. They undressed in the same manner. Marceline sneaked in first using her invisibility. " Hey Finn~" She greeted him turning visible. HE cupped himself and didn't turn towards her. " Uh, mm, what are you doing in here?" He struggled and stuttered trying to get his question out. Bubblegum walked in on the opposite side right in front of Finn. He saw her nude form and was in awe. He hadn't expected both of them to come in. He sat silent for a minute then regained consciousness, " Umm, why d, did you get in the shower, WITH me?!" The girls giggled. Bubblegum drew him into another kiss. Finn slowly released himself and put his arms around Bubblegum's waist. He felt something grasp him and he gasped. He looked down to see Marceline's hands wrapped around his penis. She started to stroke his shaft which felt so good to him. " Aww!" He moaned out loud falling back onto Marceline moaning. Bubblegum walked forward and grabbed his hands. She led them up to her gummy breasts and instructed him to squeeze them. He groped and played with her breasts getting moans from her. Marceline felt him tensing up and slithered in front to finish with her mouth. She enveloped the head, and then half of his shaft. He was big for his age. He went back and forth, getting more moans from Finn. " Something's happening!" Finn yelled as his first orgasm hit him. Marceline swallowed and began to clean herself in the shower. Finn did the same and even cleaned the girls. He hopped out and grabbed his towel. He felt Marceline pull him onto the bed. She leaned in and pulled him into a kiss. He plunged into the kiss and played with her serpent tongue. TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

A little Fun

An Adventure time Fan-Fiction

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Adventure Time. This is a FAN-FICTION, meaning the actual creators had NOTHING to do with it.

By 105

Chapter: 2

Finn toyed with Marceline's tongue. While the two were kissing, Bubblegum crawled up the bed and pushed her face into Marceline's womanhood. She delved deep with her tongue and moved in all directions. Marceline moaned into the kiss and Finn backed off. Bubblegum began pushing one finger in and out continuously and slowly made her way to 3 fingers. Finn got off the nude form of Marceline to go take an actual shower. The girls were far to invested to notice he left. Finn was in the shower thinking if this was right. Marceline's moans were getting louder and grew into a scream as she came onto Bubblegum's face with a clear liquid. Bubblegum giggled and made fun of Marceline, " Ha, couldn't keep it in?" Marceline pouted a little but eventually giggled as well. Bubblegum crawled over to Marceline's face. She grabbed the Vampire's face and pulled it close into a kiss. She let her hands trail to two different places, one groped one breast and the other trailed down to finger her womanhood. She earned a moan from Marceline's mouth, Marceline led her hands in the same trail. She groped, she fingered, they kissed, and both constantly broke the kiss for air or to moan. Meanwhile Finn was beginning to think that this was wrong. He stepped out of the shower, dried off, and clothed himself. He walked out into his room to see the scene unfolding in front of him. His face was a mix of digust that they were on his bed, confusion that he just didn't understand, and anger that they were again in HIS bed. He walked off and out of the house as he didn't want or need to see that. He began walking off towards his swimming lake to talk to Jake. Meanwhile the girls were getting faster with there hands and tongues. Moans filled the air, and juices were dampening Finn's bed. BMO watched in horror, not because of what they were doing, but because of the noises. He thought they were hurting themselves. Finn was approaching Jake and pulled him behind a tree. " Hey dude, I need some help." Finn told Jake who was still kinda surprised from Finn's abrupt approach. " Alright dude, but right here? I'm with the fam!" Jake angrily whispered to Finn who was holding him by the shoulders. " Dude, the girls have done stuff to me, like Tier 14 stuff!" Finn whispered in worry to his brother. " WHAT!" Jake screamed somehow still whispering. " Yea dude! Now there doing some Tier in my BED! BMO cam on." Finn exclaimed turning his watch on to show Jake. " TURN THAT OFF! THERE ARE KIDS HERE!" Jake whispered in anger, to which Finn obliged. " Alright dude, go in there, get them out of the house, and leave Ooo. Never come back. Don't worry, I can hero on my own." Jake instructed the young adult with a serious face. " No dude, I'll do everything up to the part where I leave." Finn told his pal as he walked off to the treehouse. The girls were still doing what they had been when he left. " AWW!" Bubblegum screamed as she came onto Marceline's fingers with a pinkish liquid. Marceline giggled and Bubblegum was crawling down to Marceline's womanhood when Finn arrived and slammed the door trying to intimidate the girls. ( It Worked ) He climbed up the ladder and threw his backpack down and the things inside launched out from the force. " Finn! What's wrong?" Marceline worriedly questioned the 16 year old who was fuming. " I'm sorry to say this, but whatever we were doing needs to stop. I was told to stay away from Tier 15. And yes, I know I'm the on-ly hu-man, and that, if I don't, do Tier 15, my species will die." Finn slowed on the last part and it hit him that he was the last human left. He sat on the bed and put his hands on his face in thought. " HOW! How am I the only one left!" Finn screamed through his hands when he felt a pair of hands hug him from behind. " It's okay Finn, we'll take it slow for you. We know that your told not to but Jake is just brain-washing you." Marceline soothed Finn with a kiss on the cheek. Finn froze. He couldn't think that Jake of all people wouldn't betray him like that. He fell back onto the bed and looked at the ceiling, when Bubblegum's face got in the way. She leaned down and kissed him, at first he just sat there, but then his mind slowly cleared and he pushed into the kiss. His tongue begged her mouth for entrance and she complied. Their tongues intertwined. Then he moved his hands to grope her breasts. Bubblegum moved so her legs were over his stomach. She grabbed his hat and threw it away from the bed. His golden hair sprawled across the bed. He felt something pull his pants down and figured it was Marceline, he thought she was gonna do what Bubblegum had before with her mouth. But much to his surprise she positioned her self on top of him. She slowly enveloped just the head causing both herself and Finn to moan softly. Then she slammed down onto his member. They both screamed out in pleasure. Marceline started going in a slow rhythm up and down on him. He grunted a couple times. She moaned when she felt his fingers toy with her clitoris. Bubblegum began to finger herself because Finn had left one boob for Marceline. Finn noticed she was fingering herself so he moved the hand still groping her gummy breast down to her own fingers and took over. His fingers plunged in and moved in every direction possible. He started with one and worked up to two. He heard both girls moan, he loved their moans. Finn loved the pleasure he was getting from this. ' Why wouldn't Jake want me to do this? ' Finn thought to himself when he heard Marceline scream. When she did this he felt a liquid pour onto his member. Marceline panted and mouthed the words " Wow." as she got off of him. Finn got up off the bed and watched the girls leave after they had on clothes. He sat there questioning himself. ' What? Why would they leave after that? Aww man! ' He thought to himself in confusion as they girls walked back to the castle. Marceline had her umbrella over the two as they walked, or floated. " Bonnie, he was good right?" Marceline joked with Bubblegum who had a stern face plastered onto her gummy body. " Look Marceline, I'm having a hard time thinking that what we just did is right. We had sex with him and then just left. Are we even gonna do that with him again?" Bubblegum asked the vampire who just kept floating along with ease. " Well Bonnibel, the answer lies in your mind, will you see him a second time? I'm probably going to." Marceline answered beginning to float on her back as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Bubblegum thought for a minute, if they both went back, how would Finn have the slightest idea of who he was going to choose? Every princess loved him, but Bubblegum knew that sadly only her and Marceline would be Finn's choices if he did choose. She figured she'd just explain things to him at a later date but yes, she would go back and see him. She stayed silent as they both walked towards the candy kingdom.

Finn took another shower to clean himself for the third time that day. He had not even the slightest idea of what his life had in store for him but he didn't care. He would face it head on and win. Finn turned off the shower to come out and see Jake. Finn grabbed his clothes and put them on hurriedly. He climbed into bed and fell asleep, ready to face the day again tomorrow. Meanwhile at the candy kingdom, Marceline was laying in bed next to Bubblegum. Why she was there she didn't know. " Marceline, we need to talk about Finn." Bubblegum stated turning to look at the gray skinned vampire. " I already told you that if you want to go back you can." Marceline becoming agitated again told the gummy princess for the second time. " No not that, I mean how is he going to choose between us? He obviously likes us both. And we both like him." Bubblegum explained the issue to the queen who in turn rolled over to look at her. " Let life happen Bonnie. We're both immortal so either way if he wants one of us he has to really think if he wants to become immortal and throw away some humanity." Marceline answered coldy and floated out of the window to go strangle some pixies.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that chapter 3 is going to take a while to upload. I first need some opinions, either PM me or review this chapter with an answer to this question. Who should Finn choose. As you recall from chapter 2, Bubblegum didn't know who Finn would choose. There are three options, Bubblegum, Marceline, or of course they could all three be a couple. This WILL affect the story from here on out. 105


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for voting. And I am honestly surprised by the results, I have gotten all votes for the three being a couple. Seeing the results I will of course write the story according to the votes! Be prepared for the new chapters! Things will get _HOT_! And by that I mean a certain someone will be introduced but he/she will have mainly one appearance. Be sure to watch for new 105


	5. Chapter 5

A little Fun

Chapter 3

By 105

Finn woke up in a daze. He couldn't believe what had happened the night before. He looked around and noticed Jake wasn't there. Finn grabbed his clothes and climbed down stairs. Finn walked over to the table and looked around, still no Jake. Then when he looked down a the table there was a note. It read as follows, _Finn, I went out to go see Lady, she says that the pups are being bad so I'm gonna go try and help out. Don't worry about me, at tops it'll be a week before I'm back. Peace- Jake your bro. _" Aww come on! Right when I need some things explained to me this happens!" Finn yelled in anger up into the house. He sat down and began putting his clothes on. He decided to leave his hat off and just put it in his back pack. Occasionally Finn liked letting his hair free. Made him feel free. At first he was just walking randomly into a direction. Then he got his mind back and decided he'd walk over to the cliff by his house and sit there. Finn enjoyed this spot for thinking.

Marceline was on her way to the Candy Kingdom to see Bubblegum. While she was floating above the trees she saw something she thought she'd have to wait for. Bubblegum was walking towards Finn's floated down and stalked her for the surprise she'd get from her would be golden. " Ah, The gummy princess decides to see her champion!" Marceline giggled as she floated faster to get the pace that Bubblegum was walking. Blushing Bubblegum replied, " So where were you going then?" " I was going to the Candy Kingdom to talk to you when I saw you here!" Marceline jokingly floated on her back and curled into a laugh. " So Bonnie, we need to again talk about Finn. What if he doesn't want to choose between us? What are we gonna do then? Share him?" Marceline started the conversation and slowed the pace so they had more time. Bubblegum grew a smile and answered quickly, " Well now that you say that, why does he have to choose? Sharing him seems like that would solve everything and Finn can keep his hero moral and not break the heart of a princess!" Marceline smiled and she grabbed Bubblegum and flew towards the treehouse.

Finn sat atop the hill. Thinking of what the princesses would be like after what happened last night. He looked back at the treehouse. He just wanted to go home and sleep. Finn grabbed his stuff and got up from the cliff. Walking off towards the treehouse he saw a figure in the sky. He focused on it and saw Marceline was carrying Bubblegum. Finn discarded the fact and walked towards his treehouse. Little did he know Marceline was flying towards the very house he was walking to. Finn walked in and sat down on the couch. He just sat there thinking of things to do when he heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was something he could do he got up and ran to the door. Opening it he saw someone he didn't think he'd see, " Flame Princess?!" Finn exclaimed happily running out of the house. " Hehe! Yea Finn. What's up?" Flame Princess questioned the boy with a smile. Flame Princess was wearing the armour of the Flame King but still preferred to be called Flame Princess. " Well, I became fully know as the champion of Ooo." Finn listed off one of the things that happened since the last time he saw her.

Marceline looked down to see a fiery figure talking with Finn. " Bubblegum, is that Flame Princess talking to Finn?" Marceline questioned the princess in her arms. Bubblegum pulled out binoculars and looked at the house entrance. " Oh my glob that is her! She's dancing around with Finn!" Bubblegum angrily yelled at the vampire holding her. They both gritted their teeth and flew down towards the pair.

" So Flame Princess, what made you stop by?" Finn asked the girl beside him who began blushing. " I wanted to see you Finn." She replied pulling him close to her face. Finn blushed and looked into her eyes. Flame Princess pulled him closer and pushed herself forward into a passionate kiss. Finn's tongue begged for entrance into Flame Princess' mouth who obliged and let him in. Their tongues intertwined and played with the other's. Finn wrapped his hands around her waist and Flame Princess wrapped hers around his neck. " Hehem!" Two voice were heard that surprised the kissing looked over to see Bubblegum and Marceline looking at them angrily. Finn froze and looked at Flame Princess. Trying to change the subject Finn asked the girls, " When did you get here?" Blushing Finn walked over to them and waved. Marceline got angry and then got a sly smile. She pulled him close to her and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pushed into his face and plunged into a kiss. Finn was surprised and then eventually pushed back to. Marceline opened her lips and Finn's tongue went in. Marceline dominated his mouth with her long serpent tongue and scavenged his mouth leaving no space empty. Finn pulled back for air and looked at her in awe. " Woah..." He muttered under his breath and Marceline giggled. Feeling left out, Bubblegum ran behind them and twirled him toward her. Bubblegum pulled him slowly into a yet again passionate kiss. She shot her tongue into his mouth and savored the taste. Finn returned the kiss and scavenged her mouth. The kiss lasted long and Finn allowed his hands to trail her back. Finn eventually broke for air. Finn drew back and mouthed the word ' Woah ' and just looked at the women in front of him. The girls giggled and huddled in a circle. " Alright, if we can't have Finn to just one girl, we need to share him. Agreed?" Bubblegum whispered to the girls beside her. They all nodded and looked at Finn. He backed up and questioned, " Why are you staring at me like that? Come on guys, seriously tell me!" He continued backing up until he hit his door. The girls remained quiet and Finn honestly got scared. He walked inside and closed the door. " Huh, man what the glob was that?" He mumbled to himself and walked upstairs. He took of his shirt and hat. He was going to take a shower to get his mind off of what just happened to him. He took of the rest of his clothes and got in the shower. He closed his eyes and slumped onto the wall, or what he thought was the wall. Then he got up from the wall and started to clean himself. he scrubbed his hair, and then his chest, and worked his way down. Then he felt something grasp his chest. He looked down to see pink arms wrapped around him. He was twirled around and there she was. Bubblegum was staring at him with dreamy eyes. He pushed forward and kissed her. They intertwined their tongues and held each other close. Finn then allowed himself to explore her body. His hands trailed to her exposed breasts. He groped them furiously. He enjoyed her gummy breasts. They were bigger than both Marceline's and Flame Princess'. Finn loved them. Then his left hand trailed down to her already wet entrance. He slowly pushed his middle finger in and pushed in and out slowly. Then he used his thumb and index finger to slowly and gently pinch her clitoris. " Aaah!" Bubblegum moaned pulling back from the kiss. Finn held her close and moved his head down to suckle on her nipple. Bubblegum began to moan louder and louder. " F, Fi, Fhinn. Let's, huh, take this to the, huh, bed." Bubblegum instructed Finn who obliged and released everything all at once. He turned off the shower and grabbed her hand. He hoisted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently and laid next to her. He pulled her close and huddled her in his chest. That's when he got surprised. She moved down the bed and slowly enveloped his member going very slowly from head to bottom of his shaft. Finn moaned loudly. Bubblegum picked up the pace quickly after that though. Going from head and then slamming down. " Aaah! Princess I'm about to, AAA!" Finn yelled as his seed erupted out of his member and into Bubblegum's mouth. She swallowed most of it and some dripped out of her mouth. She crawled back up to Finn's chest and rested her head there. Finn curled his arms around her and held her tightly. They ended up falling asleep shortly after that, enjoying each others embrace.

Finn woke up slowly. When he went to get up he realized that Bubblegum was still snuggled up on his chest. He gently placed her down on the pillows and got out of the bed. He realized he was naked and got dressed quickly. He looked over to see that Bubblegum was waking up. " Hey Prin-" " Finn, call me Bonnie now ok?" Bubblegum interrupted the hero. " Uhh, ok Pri- Bonnie." Finn smile and kissed her lightly. Bubblegum giggled a little and watched Finn leave. Then she got up and walked towards the shower. She hopped in and turned the water on. Downstairs Finn was cooking some waffles for the pair. When he had the table set he heard Bubblegum walking down the stairs. She was in a red shirt and black shorts. " So Bonnie, where did the other girls go last night?" Finn questioned Bonnie who had sat down and began eating her waffles. " Well Finn, we made an agreement. We were going to share you, so I got the first night." Bubblegum explained with a sly grin. Finn sat dumbfounded then thought of something, " Who gets me tonight? Plus, I'm not sure I like this plan." Bubblegum then thought for a few seconds then answered, " That would be Marceline. And if you don't like it, you have to choose one of us to be yours." Bubblegum again had the same sly smile. Finn just sat there for a minute with a frown on his face. He couldn't let any of them down, plus how could he choose between three wonderful women. Finn put his hands on his temples and held his head up. " Wait, what if we all just become a couple? I seriously will never be able to choose between you girls." Finn suggested to Bubblegum who stopped to think about it for a minute. " Well, I'd be up to it as long as you get the consent of Marceline and Flame Princess." Bubblegum came to a compromise. Finn nodded and finished up his waffles while talking to the princess in front of him.

Finn had a long day of adventuring. He came home at sundown and slumped on the couch. He looked at BMO who had already fallen asleep. He smiled at how cute the little robot looked. He got up from the couch and climbed the ladder upstairs. He was gonna go sleep, until he remembered that tonight was his night with Marceline. ' I'm not gonna get much sleep tonight! ' Finn thought to himself as he climbed the ladder. There she was on his bed. To his surprise she was fully clothed in a black shirt with red lining it. Then she was wearing faded light blue tight fitting jeans. " Hey Marcy." Finn waved to her and walked over to the bed. " Hey Finn~" She cooed over at the boy when he climbed into the bed. He crawled over to her and immediately began to passionately. He didn't let her enter his tongue at first. He was going to be dominate this time. He flipped them to where he was on top. Then he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He scavenged her mouth and played with her tongue. He went to take her shirt off when Marceline stopped him. " Oh no Finny. Tonight we're gonna just enjoy kissing and talking." Marceline moved so they were face to face. That night was one of Finn's favorites. He learned so much about Marceline. They grew closer that night. Finn will always have a special bond with Marceline after that night.

Finn woke up and found Marceline still awake. " I forgot you slept during the day Marcy." Finn joked with the vampire who laughed at his joke. Finn could tell she was getting tired and was on the verge of sleeping. " Marceline, don't worry. You can sleep and I while get you to your house safely okay?" Finn put his hand on her shoulder as he told her. She nodded and dozed off. Finn ate breakfast and then got dressed. He climbed upstairs and carefully lifted Marceline. Finn carried her in both of his arms. " Yo, BMO! Come here and sit on my head. Hold the umbrella so Marcy doesn't die from the sun." Finn instructed the robot who sat on his head and held the umbrella. Finn took her home. He put her on her bed and put a blanket over her. He kissed her on the cheek and walked out.

During their talk, Finn was able to get her to agree to the compromise. Finn walked to his house and saw Flame Princess sitting at the door. " Hey Finn!" She greeted him and her flame grew a little brighter. Finn put Bmo inside and walked back outside. " So Flame Princess, what do you want to do?" Finn questioned the girl beside him. " Well, I was thinking that we could go back to the house you made me. Oh, and I learned the Flame Shield spell. So I was thinking that we could do some, I don't know, kinky things?" Flame Princess suggested to the boy who smiled and agreed. They walked off towards the distance.

Finn arrived at the house which was a little dusty but still pretty clean. " Flame Princess, before we do anything. I have a question. How did the whole planet not explode when we made out?" Finn questioned with a curious attitude. " Well Finn, being the Flame King and all, I'm able to have complete control of my Elemental Matrix. It's something the armour allows me to do. Soooo when I had it on I sorta kinda learned how to control it." Flame Princess explained easily. Finn smiled and pulled her into a kiss. He ravaged her mouth with his tongue and moved his hand down her shirt. Flame Princess loved how quickly he was going. She moaned when he started to grope her breasts.

Flame Princess pulled them to the bed and laid there as they kissed and Finn groped. Then she pulled her shirt off and pulled Finn's off. Finn moved his face down to suckle her breasts. Flame Princess moaned lowly. Finn took her shorts off and saw her womanhood. He slowly eased his tongue in and Flame Princess' moan grew louder. Finn took this as a quest in his mind. He made space for both his tongue and middle finger. He used his index and thumb the same way he had before on Bubblegum. She moaned loudly and almost screamed. Finn smiled under his tongue plunging. Then he pulled his shorts off revealing his member. He slowly pushed it in allowing only his head to go in. Slowly Finn pushed more of it in. Once he was fully in he began to pull out to his head and push back in, slowly speeding up. Both of them moaned more and more as he continued to speed up. He moved her legs onto his shoulders and thrust into her harder and faster. Flame Princess screamed in joy from his thrusting. Flame Princess let out a final scream and a clear liquid leaked onto Finn's member, allowing him to speed up. " Argh, Flame Princess, I'm gonna cum!" Finn yelled and went to pull out but Flame Princess pulled him to her. " Arh!" Finn screamed as his seed burst out of his member into Flame Princess. Finn fell onto the bed and Flame Princess curled up to him. Finn had enjoyed this time with the princess. " Flame Princess, I don't want to choose between you girls. If it's okay with you, could we all be in a relationship with each other?" Finn questioned the girl beside him. Flame Princess nodded and dozed off to sleep.

That was chapter 3! If your wondering why I had the vote for either Bubblegum or Marceline if I just added Flame Princess in, well there would have been a different story line with it. If you'd like me to add that story line at the end of this one so you know, if there are enough people wanting them then I will post them up. See you in the next chapter! - 105


	6. Chapter 6

A little fun

Chapter 4

By 105

Finn woke up and slowly stretched his arms and legs. He looked around to find himself at a house he hadn't seen in 3 years. Then he looked down to see Flame Princess sleeping. He went to kiss her but his flame shield had worn off. He shot out of bed and ran outside so he didn't burn. Inside Flame Princess woke up and saw Finn run out. She walked out to Finn. " Why did you run out Finn?" Flame Princess still unaware that his Flame Shield wore off questioned in worry. " FP, my flame shield wore off, I didn't wanna get burned. You looked to peaceful to bother so I got out." Finn explained as he walked over to her. Flame Princess went to cast the shield when a scream was heard. " Sorry Flame Princess, I've gotta go! I'll see you probably later today!" Finn yelled over at her from his shoulder as he ran towards the scream noises.

Finn ran until he saw the source of the screaming. " What the-" Finn muttered under his breath as he watched what was happening. It was a little boy from Lumpy Space just sitting there screaming. Finn felt a cold heavy thing whack the back of his head and he blacked out on the grass.

Finn woke up dizzy. He looked around and noticed everything was lumpy. " Oh glob no not you." Finn spoke coldly as he looked around and saw Lumpy Space Princess. " Finn, you are my prince. Not those other stupid girls! Your mine!" LSP yelled angrily at Finn who just sat up and shoved past the angry princess. He didn't have time for her antics. He didn't even know how much time had past. When he shoved past her he noticed his right arm had dried blood down it. Then he felt the back of his head and the hat was still a little damp. ' Glob dammit Lsp. You freaking caused me to bleed!' Finn thought in anger as he walked out of the little hut they were in out to the lumpy space. He walked over to a car that was parked outside and hopped in. Veveverom the car rumbled as it started. Finn drove over to the royal house and parked again. He'd done this many time since he turned 15. LSP became obsessed with him. " Lumpy space king, your daughter brought me here again, can I use the portal?" Finn questioned the lumpy mass in front of him who nodded and opened the portal to his side. " Thanks again." Finn thanked the king and hopped back into Ooo.

He looked around to find his bearings. As usual the portal opened by his house. Then he looked over to find the three girls franticly looking around his house. Finn rubbed the back of his head and felt a sharp pain shoot through his head and chest. " Argh!" Finn yelled in pain and fell to his knees holding the back of his head. Marceline noticed and ran over to him. " Over here!" Marceline called to the other girls who came running. That was the last thing Finn saw as he yet again blacked out.

Finn woke up hearing worried voices all around. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was in a hospital. He heard faint traces of the conversation, " Damage to the head, don't know if he'll make it, needs rest." Finn laid back in worry. He slumped over and looked at his pack. It had a note by it. It read : _Finn, when you wake up alert someone. We will be there for you. Don't worry, medical science will save you. Please be alright. -Princess Bubblegum, Mareceline the Vampire Queen- Flame Princess. _Finn sighed out loud. He looked over at the door and saw the doctor was coming in. He looked over at the ice cream person walking in and waved a little. Docter Ice cream gasped and ran out. He figured it was to tell somebody. And he was right because he saw the three girls that had signed the letter. He smiled and little but just laid back in bed. Marceline floated quickly over to him and huddled him close. " Hey, was I missed? Hehhe." Finn joked with the girls as thye huddled him into a tight hug. " Finn, who did this to you? Or what did this to you?" Bubblegum questioned curiously as she looked at the back of his head. Finn braced as she touched it, it really was worse than he thought. " Don't worry, me and Jake have cyclops tears remember? I'll be fine. But if your wondering who did this, well that would be none other than LSP. She's freaking obsessed!" Finn stated a little anxious remembering what had happened. The girls looked at each other and then at the door when someone walked in. Finn shot out of the bed and ran over to him, " Jake aww man Jake. I've missed you man." Finn told him hugging him tightly. " Dude, I missed you too. And guess what I got!" Jake waved the basket of Cyclops tears in front of Finn. " Told you!" Finn looked over at the girls who sat there stunned by the show of affection. Finn took off his hat and let his golden hair flow. Much of it was tainted with his blood and gave it a grim light red tint. Jake cupped some tears with a cup he made with his hand. He poured it on the back of Finn's head and he instantly felt better. Finn turned to his brother and hugged him tightly. " You need to come by more often man." Finn told his brother who just nodded and hugged him back.

Before Finn could be released, the doctors had to look over his tests so Finn just laid back on the bed. He heard the door open and saw the three girls walk in. Bubblegum locked the door and covered the window in the door. Marceline flew over to the windows and covered them with the curtains. Flame Princess walked over to the bed and laid on top of Finn. She cast Flame Shield on everyone and everything in the room. " What the what?! What are we doing!?" Finn questioned the three girls as they laid on top of him. Bubblegum put her finger on his lips and put a finger to her mouth telling him to be quiet. Finn obliged and stayed quiet. " We haven't had time to share you Finn. We all agreed so we all love you and are yours only." Flame Princess told him as she began to remove her cloths. The three other girls did the same until they were nude. " Woah." Finn said under his breath as the three most important girls stood in front of him. The girls were crawling on him when he got a vision. It was a dark figure wearing his hat. Then the shadow from the door opened and he saw his adult figure. He was huge, his muscles bulged from under his shirt. Then that was flushed away when he saw himself leaving Ooo for 2 years. When he came back he looked like the previous vision. " FINN!" Flame Princess' scream woke him up from his vision. He looked at the girls in front of him that were looking at him with a worried face. They were all nude like before. " I'm sorry. I have to leave. Please, don't say anything. I will return after 2 years. Do not worry. I WILL return." Finn instructed the girls as he grabbed his back pack and left the room with the girls awe-struck.

2 Years Later.

Bubblegum woke up pumped for the day. Today was the day Finn promised to be back. She jumped out of bed and got into her formal clothes. She plopped her crown atop her head and walked out of the kingdom to see the other girls waiting at her door. They all waited in chairs Bubblegum had brought and talked about the good times they had with Finn. Then they saw a figure in the distance. It was running quickly towards their direction. Then the figure jumped high up in the air when it was close. It landed and stood their in a noble composure. There he was, on one knee looking up at the girls in front of him. They all gasped. He was much more muscular than his previous state they'd seen him in. He had a large scar across his face, and his clothes were changed. He had a much larger blue shirt on, and his shorts were large too. He got up and sheathed his sword. " I promised I'd be back in two years." Finn smirked as he walked over to them and waved with a smile. They all stood there in awe at his handsome form. " What, what happened to you in those two years!?" Marceline questioned as she ran to him and hugged him tightly, her arms couldn't even get fully around him. He was now slightly taller than even Bubblegum. " Well, seeing as we have chairs here, sit down and I'll explain everything."

" When I was on the hospital bed, I had a vision. I knew that it was a very important one as Glob himself showed me the way. When I left you guys, I walked to the unknown. The far reaches of the planet no one person has ventured to. And I found something amazing, a gem that gave me the powers of a god! Hahahahahaha! I can bring Ice King's stories alive, I can creat anything, I can destroy anything, I can become Glob himself!" Finn stood up and created lightning behind him. The girls gasped. " Finn, we want the real you back, the innocent little boy that we fell in love with!" Bubblegum yelled at him with worry and fear. " If that is what you want, I shall become a 12 year old version of my self!" Finn yelled with a maniacal laugh as his body slowly reverted into a smaller version of himself and gripped the gem in his chest and pulled it straight out of his body. He handed the gem to Bubblegum and then a trail of visible memories left his mind. Finn regained his normal conscience and looked up at the older women. Even Flame Princess was older than him now. " What, what are you all staring at! Flame Princess, how did you become older?!" Finn confusingly questioned the dumb-founded women in front of him. Flame Princess bent down to his level and hugged him tightly. " How are you not burning me? What the glob is happening here!?" Finn questioned and pulled back from the hug and stepped back in horror. " Where's Jake!? Why does the tree house look shaggy and dead!? Why are you all older!?" Finn was going into shock. He fell on the ground and supported himself with his hands and knees. " Finn, your actually supposed to be 18. You changed yourself into a 12 year old with this gem." Bubblegum handed the gem to him and he examined it. " If, I'm supposed to be 18, then I'll change myself back." Finn told himself as he thought of his age changing and the gem reacted and Finn's body grew larger and his clothes actually became a good fit. " Um, I don't remember my life though, I only remember everything until I was 12." Finn explained until he looked at the girls. He felt an overwhelming sensation to be with them. His member had blood flow to it, and he soon had a noticeable erection. The girls looked down and giggled. " Oh Glob!" Finn yelled cupping himself which was difficult to do and ran inside his tree house.

" Girls, I think it's time to have A little Fun~" Marceline told them as she walked into his house. The other girls giggled and followed. Once inside they looked at Finn. He was sitting on the couch cupping himself. Marceline floated over to him and began to stroke his muscular chest. " What the, Margeleineaggle." Finn couldn't finish as Marceline began to kiss him furiously. Finn shoved her off rather strongly and she fell on the ground. Finn ran over to her and helped her up, " I'm sorry Marceline! Aw man, I'm not used to being this strong! I'm sorry!" Marceline rubbed her back and asked, " What's wrong Finn?! When you were 16 you would do Tier 15 with us three." Marceline told Finn who jumped back at her words. " B, Bu, But Tier 15, T, That, is supposed to be bad. A, And, it's supposed, to, b, be, with, with, one person!" Finn stuttered as he backed up and sat down on the couch and held his head with his hands. The girls giggled slightly and he looked up at them in horror. " What's so funny!? Huh?! What because I stay true to what my brother told me!?" Finn angrily yelled at them and smashed the table in front of him in anger. A portal opened in his house and Hudson Abadeer stepped forward and yelled at Finn, " Why did you hurt my daughter!?" Finn froze, this was too much. He accidently hurt her, couldn't he see that. He turned and looked at him with a face that could literally kill you. He ran forward and smashed into the demon powerfully. He pushed him into the wall and it cracked a little. He punched repeatedly and nearly broke his wall. " Hudson, I did NOT try to hurt your daughter! She is a beautiful woman! You hurt her all her life, and she just wants a release from the likes of you! Your lucky your her father or I would FUCKING KILL YOU!" And with that Finn threw him in the portal and it instantly closed. Finn heaved heavily and then felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked and it was Marceline. " Thank you Finn." Marceline mumbled and sank into the hug. Finn turned to hug her and he pulled her close. Then she lightly pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Then she pulled his face and plunged into a kiss that was shocking to Finn. He slowly warmed up to it and let her tongue enter his mouth. Their tongues twirled and Finn held her close in his grasp.

Well that was chapter 4! I know it was a bit weird but don't worry, you'll be rewards for reading it in the next chapter! It will be an entire chapter of lemon! Everybody wants lemon in this story I know. 105


End file.
